Deeks's Sister
by Alva Cullen
Summary: Marty Deeks was not an only child growing up. What happened with his sibling? What if they came back? Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS Los Angles all credit goes to Don Bellisario.


It was the summer of 1987 when Roberta Deeks brought home a little pink bundle and ten year old Marty Deeks was able to meet his little sister for the first time. Marty did not care that he had a sister only the fact that she had ten little toes and fingers and a cute little button nose. That was when one of her little hands just wrapped right around his heart and did not let go. He was a proud big brother. Now mind you the house was a two bedroom apartment which the two kids had to share a bedroom which Marty was ok with at least he could protect his sister.

"Mama can I feed her?" Martin Deeks asked his mother who was getting a bottle ready to feed the baby.

"I am sure Tonya would like that. Remember Martin you have to hold her head with the crook of you arm and her butt with your hand." Roberta told her son as she handed him the baby.

"I will Mama. I like Toni it is funny to see her little nose crinkle when I call her that." Marty said as he watched her facial expression.

"I am pretty sure she does not like it though." Roberta said with a chuckle as she handed Marty the bottle next. Just then the door burst in.

"Come here you wench I want a beer." Gordon John Brandel (the kids' father and Roberta's boyfriend) yelled.

"I'm coming." Roberta said as she went to the fridge to get a beer. To her dismay, it was the last one in there as she had to come home early from work as she got sick. She handed the bottle of beer to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry but this is the last one in the fridge."

"Of course it is wench you don't know how to keep it stocked, guess I will just have to go get some more." Gordon said. With that he got up and stormed out as he opened the bottle and was starting to drink it.

"Martin make sure you keep your sister quiet tonight. The way your father is acting I don't know how he would react to her crying." Roberta told her son.

"No problem Mama." Marty said.

A few months have passed and you can see Marty on the floor in his bedroom with Tonya. Marty stopped going to school so he could take care of his sister. He is playing peek-a-boo with her and she laughed. Marty picks her up and helps her take a few steps she giggles at that. Marty started to sit on his bed and Tonya crawled

As the months have passed by Marty was in his room with Tonya. He was rocking her as she slept. This was what it was like this for as long as Marty could remember. Everytime that she fell asleep he would put her in her crib and went about the house cleaning. If she woke up he would feed her and change her diaper, then put her on the floor in their bedroom so she can play a little bit. Roberta is at work to make money and Gordon is out drinking. Marty takes Tonya to the other apartments in the building that they live in and he cleans them for extra cash for him and Tonya for food and necessities. Every week he would make a trip the the grocery store for formula and diapers and wipes. A few of the mothers that have older children would give Marty hand-me down clothes as well as some unused diapers, They felt bad that he was the one to take care of his sister but new that Roberta was trying her best to take care of them. But this time Marty was sitting on his bed and reading a book that he was borrowing from one the neighbors as he just put Tonya in her crib.The door slammed and Gordon stormed into the room waking in Tonya from her sleep with a startle and she cried

"You good for nothing kids, you boy get me a beer," and Gordon smacked Marty upside the head, "You brat shut the hell up," and he shook Tonya until she stopped crying. He puts her back in her crib just a Marty returns with the beer. Gordon took Mary by the ear and pulled him into the room. "Took you long enough kid." he says as he pulls the beer out of Marty's hand.

"I am sorry father, but mother just got home." Marty tried to explain.

"I don't care you should have been here faster." Gordon says as he pulls off his belt and whips in onto Marty's butt and back. Marty learned for an early age not to make a noise or else he would be worse off. Gordon left the room and left Marty on the bed curled up in the fetal position. Marty hears the soft whimpers of his baby sister just as he remember his father was putting her back into the crib. He picks her up and goes to the rocking chair that is in their room and sits down as starts to sing "Hush little sister don't say a word. Brother's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Brother's gonna buy you a diamond ring And if that diamond ring turns brass, Brother's gonna buy you a looking glass And if that looking glass gets broke, Brother's gonna buy you a billy goat And if that billy goat won't pull, Brother's gonna buy you a cart and bull And if that cart and bull fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little sister in town" He sang to her every time she went to sleep and even when she would start to fuss. Marty stood up and walked around the room with Tonya for a little bit.

"There you go Toni you are fine." Marty chuckled as Tonya crinkled her nose. He went back to his bed and laid Tonya down as he laid down himself and picked up the book and started to read again. He heard Tonya snoring and he chuckled thinking it was the most precious sound he had ever heard. He fell asleep himself.

It is getting close to Tonya's second birthday and Marty just turned ten and Marty was sitting on his bed humming a tune while reading and Tonya started to dance to it.

"Yay Toni. I am so proud of you." Marty told her.

"Yay, Arty" Tonya said giggling.

"Yeah, yay is right." Marty said

A few days have passed and you can see Marty on the floor in his bedroom with Tonya. Marty stopped going to school so he could take care of his sister. He is playing peek-a-boo with her and she laughed. Marty picks her up and helps her take a few steps she giggles at that. Marty started to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Arty ungre." Tonya said

"Ok, let me see what we have here." Mary said looking in the cabinet that has the baby food.

He found some beets and is feeding it to her. They get halfway through the jar.

"I don't know how you can eat this it is nasty." Marty wrinkled his nose at the food.

"Arty yucky." Tonya told him.

Marty fell over laughing. He started to cry because he was laughing so hard.

"Arty sorry." Tonya siad.

"It's ok I'm not sad." Marty told his sister

"O Ta" Tonya responded as Marty scooped up another bite of beets and put the spoon to her lips. Tonya shook her head. "No you." she said

"Toni please for me?" Marty asked.

"Top tat Arty. Not na." Tonya pouted. Marty laughed again at his baby sister.

He then goes to his bed and sits down with her and bounces her on his knees. As she is laughing she stifles a yawn. "OK it is time for bed." Marty said before he started to rock his sister while singing to her

Tonya fell asleep and Marty put her in her crib.

It was about three in the morning and Tonya work with a startle and cried Gordon came storming in ready to hit Tonya when Roberta came rushing in.

"Don't you dare hit her." Roberta said. Just then Gordon came down on her and sent her flying into the other room when she landed on the floor with a loud thud. He continued to hit and kick her until her body went limp and she was unconscious. Gordon went back in the kids bedroom and went for Tonia again but Marty was standing in front of the crib. Gordon grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face and then in the stomach and threw him onto his bed. Marty rolled off hitting the floor with a thud distracting his father from going near the crib again, instead he stalked towards Marty Unbenounced to his parents Marty had a gun which he pulled out from under his mattress and pointed it at Gordon and shot him. The new neighbor that lived next door to them had called the police when they heard the first thud. As soon as Marty pulled the trigger he grabbed his sister and took her into the Hall of the apartment building and sat down on the floor. Tonya was still crying.

"Shhh," Marty said and started to sign to her. As soon as Tonya started crying she looked up at her big brother with tears in her eyes

"Arty sorry i cry." Tonya says hiccuping.

"It is ok Toni." Marty says.

Just then the police show up at the apartment building with the paramedics.

"Hi there, my name is Jennifer. You two ok?" One of the officers asked squatting down to the kids on the floor.. She had long brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She was tall with a slender build. Marty looked at her.

"Yes, however, I am not sure about our mother. Our father beat her up badly and went to go for Tonya so I stepped in the way he hit me a couple of times and then went at me again so I shot him. So I don't know how he is doing." Marty told her.

"Ok stay here we will have someone come and get you two set up for the night." Jennifer said. Marty nodded his head.

The paramedics went into the apartment and we're in shock of what they saw before them. They called for another ambulance as they had to critical patience to care for. Roberta was the one that shocked them the most with how badly she was injured they were surprised that she was still breathing, granted it was ragged and irregular, but still breathing nonetheless. Where Gordon had a gunshot wound to the upper right side of his chest and seemed to be doing better than expected. The second ambulance got there and treated Gordon as the first got Roberta loaded into the back of their rig and were off.

The social worker came just then she had shoulder length blonde hair. She too was tall but had an average build. She had dark circles under her eyes like she just woke up. She squatted down next to the officer and the kids "Hello my name is Tammy and I are going to take the two of you back to my house for the night then we will go to the hospital so you can see your mother." she said in a voice that sounded more like she was singing than talking.

Marty nodded his head. He held Tonya as close to o him as he possibly could. Both Jennifer and Tammy helped him up. Marty was able to pack a backpack of clothes for the both of them. They made their way out to Tammy's car.

As they step outside and Tonya starts to fuss. So Marty sang to her "Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these sunken eyes and learn to see All your life You were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird fly blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird fly blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise." By the time he got gone with the song they were climbing into the car.

"Arty, ungre." Tonya said with a small hiccup.

"I know, so am I," Marty said in a quiet voice thinking that Tammy would not be able to hear him.

"Ok let's see here. I can stop off at a McDonald's or if the two of you can wait a little bit. I can make you something when we get back to my house." she said.

"We can wait if that is ok." Marty stated.

"Ok what do you two like. I could make some eggs, macaroni and cheese, grilled cheese sandwiches, mashed potatoes, or there is always leftovers of shepherd's pie, chili, or I could combine the chili with the Mac and cheese and make chili mac. What sounds good to the two of you?" she asked.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches sounds good." Marty said.

Tammy nodded her head. "Ok I can definitely do that." she said as she drove down the road. A few minutes later they were pulling up to a two story house. "Ok we're here." she announced. Tammy went and opened the door to the children. Marty unbuckled Tonia and hopped out grabbing the backpack on his way. Tonia followed and once she got to the edge of the backseat Marty picked her up. Marty followed Tammy to the front door and waited as she unlocked the door. Tammy motioned for the children to go in and she followed closing and locking the door behind her.

"Ok why don't the two of you go get cleaned up and I will start working on the food. Just keep in mind that there are some kids upstairs still asleep." Tammy said showing them where the bathroom was as well as getting some towels down for them.

"Ok," Marty whispered.

Marty started the bath while Tonya pulled stuff out of their bag.

"Toni stop that you will make a mess." Marty scolded her.

"O'ta, Arty. I orry." Tonya said.

"It's ok." Marty said. He finished running the bath. "Ok come here time to get into to your bath."

"O'ta" Tonya said. Marty got her undressed and into the bathtub.

"You can play for a little bit." Marty stated. Marty got out Tonya's rubber duck and a boat. He then went to the sink and turned on the water and filled the sink. He grabbed one of the washcloths and the soap and shampoo that was on the edge of the tub. He then went back to the sink and took off his shirt and pants. He washed his body and then let the water out of the sink and washed his hair. He dried off and got dressed.

"Ok Toni time to wash up." Marty said.

"O'ta Arty." Tonya said. Marty took the shampoo and lathered it in Tonya's hair.

"Ok tip your head back." Marty told her. She did as she was told and he rinsed out the shampoo. He then to the other washcloth and washed Tonya's body.

"Ok time to get out." Marty told her. He pulled the plug out and grab the other towel and wrapped it around Tonya. He took the edge of the towel and dried Tonya's hair and then dried off her body. Marty grabbed the clothes that were on the floor that was thrown from that backpack. Tonya had pink footed pajamas and Marty had a pair of black pajama bottoms and a black T-shirt. They walked out of the bathroom and the house smelled like tomato soup and grilled cheese. Both of the children's stomachs growled.

"Mmm. That smells good." Marty said with a smile on his face.

"Come sit down." Tammy said as she sat the food down at the table.

Both kids sat down and Marty cut Tonya's sandwich into eighths he then cut his own into fourths and they ate there at the table in silence. Tammy went and made up the couch for them so Marty and Tonya to sleep. Once they got done with their food they went to the living room and laid on the couch Tammy put in a Mother Goose video into the VHS player. Marty and Tonya watched the movie until they fell asleep. Tammy shut off the television and VHS player. She slept out on the chair so she could be close if the children needed her. Tonya woke up early in the morning and went to get off the couch and fell off.

"Waaa" Tonya started to cry. Tammy quickly got up and condoleded Tonya.

"Shhhh! It's ok. You don't want to wake up your brother do you." Tammy said.

"No" Tonya pouted.

"OK, why don't we go see if we can find something to eat for breakfast." Tammy said.

"Yeah" Tonya said.

They went to the kitchen and got started on cracking some eggs into a bowl. Tammy got the bread down and the milk out of the fridge and took them to the bowl and ten eggs in it. She poured some milk into the blow and then took out the bread. She then took the bowl and bread and sat next to the stove where she and already got out a frying pan to make the french toast. She moved the chair that Tonya was standing on and put it over on her right side so Tonya could be there to help. Just then a boy about the age of nineteen came down into the kitchen. He was about six foot tall and brown hair and blue eyes. He was in a dark green shirt and dark blue jeans and black socks.

"Hey Tammy. What are you making for breakfast, it smells good." the boy said. That's when he noticed the little girl there. "And what is your name?" he asked ruffling her hair. "My name is G."

"Good Morning, G. This is Tonya and her brother Marty, who is asleep in the living room." Tammy said.

"Arty." Tonya said with a smile on her face.

"Yes Marty. Do you want to wake him up since breakfast is almost done?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah!" Tonya shouted. She jumped up excitedly and almost fell off the chair however G caught her in his arms. "Tank you, G." she said as G sat her down on the floor.

"Your welcome. Now lets go wake up that brother of yours." G said.

Tonia started to run to the living room where her brother was still asleep on the couch with G hot on her heels. She tried to climb onto the couch but was not able to get up there so. G picked her up and sat her next to her brother.

"Tank you, G." She said and he just smiled back with a nod of his head.

"Arty ungre. I ungre Arty." Tonya said while she was shaking his arm.

"Mmmmm." Marty groned "Tonya your up early aren't you" he said as he picked her up and started to tickle her.

"Arty top it." Tonya said as she sharted to giggle. That is when Marty noticed someone else there when G started to chuckle.

Marty immediately stopped and put Tonya on the other side of him. "Who are you?" Marty demanded.

"My name is G. I live here, Tammy is my foster mom." G stated. "You two have a special bond that I have not seen in quite some time."

"I am all she knows. I was the only one to take care of her." Marty said looking down at Tonya.

"Arty, ungre." Tonya repeated.

"Ok I am up. Let's get some breakfast." Marty said as he started to climb off the couch.

Just as the three returned to the kitchen you could hear several feet coming down the stairs. There were four girls and three boys. One girl was about the age of six and about three foot five inches tall. She had long blond hair done up in pigtails and brown eyes and was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Morning, Mommy" She said giving Tammy a hug

"Good morning, Anna" Tammy greeted.

Another girl came over and gave Tammy a hug. She was about thirteen and about four foot six inches tall. She had long brown hair pulled back into a bread and green eyes. She was wearing black t-shirt with the word I am Queen on it and a pair of khaki jeans.

"Morin' Tammy" She said.

"Good morning, Amy," Tammy greeted.

The third girl was coming down the stairs, she was about sixteen and was about five foot three inches tall. She had short reddish brown hair that was pulled back with a purple headband. She was wearing a dark purple three quarter length shirt and dark blue jeans. She came up and hugged Tammy. "Bună Moring, Tammy" she said.

"Good morning, Emma," Tammy said, "and what did I say about speaking Romanian in the house."

"Not to. I am sorry." Emma apologized.

"Its ok, just not everyone knows you are saying apart from me and G." Tammy said.

"I know it is just fun sometimes." Emma said with a smile then went to the table to get Anna settled down in her seat.

The last girl came up to Tammy and gave her a small nod of the head. She was about seventeen years old and about five foot 4 inches tall. She had on a dark blue shirt with a pair of light blue jeans.

"Morning mom," she said.

"Good morning, Heather," Tammy greeted.

One of the boys came up to Tammy and gave her a hug. He was about five years old and about three foot six inches tall. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

"Good morning Mommy" he said.

"Good morning, Peter" Tammy said while she hugged him back.

The second boy was about the age of ten came over. He had brown hair and green eyes. He had on a white shirt with a dark blue and black flannel shirt and washed dark blue jeans.

"Good morning, Tammy." he greeted.

"Good morning, James." Tammy said.

The last boy was about the age of twelve wearing a blue shirt with the superman logo on it with dark blue jeans. He has blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Good morning, Mom." he said.

"Good morning, Even." Tammy replied. " Everyone this is Marty and his sister Tonia. They will be staying with us for a while." She turned to Marty and Tonya and said, "Let's see here we have Peter, Anna, Even, and Heather. They are my adopted children. Then we have my foster kids, James, Amy, Emma, and G. OK let's all eat and then it is school time."

All eleven sat down at the table to eat their breakfast of french toast, eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. The clock turned seven o'clock and everyone but G got up and took care of their dishes and went to go finnish getting ready.

"Do you have to work today?" Tammy asked G.

"No I have today off. I thought that I would help you out around the house." G stated.

"Ok, I will take the kids to school and then I will be back for Marty and Tonya to go to the hospital to see their mother." Tammy said.

The other seven children came down the stairs and they got into the van with Tammy and they were off.

"Ok you two why don't we go get cleaned up and ready to go see your mom." G stated.

"Mama Arty?" Tonya said.

"Yeah we will see mama Toni." Marty said.

"Ota" Tonya said.

"Marty why don't you go and get ready and I will take Tonya and get her cleaned up. You have syrup all over your face." G said as he poked her on the nose. Tonya giggled as she reached up to G and he picked her up.

"OK, don't give G any problem Toni." Marty said.

"Ota Arty." Tonya said while she giggled.

G walked to the downstairs bathroom with Tonya in his arms with Marty so he could grab her stuff and he walked up to the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom and drew her a bath. He put some bubble bath soap in the tub and then went and grabbed a towel and washcloth. He got Tonya into the tub and kneeled down next to the tub. Tonya was now too sure if she like the bubble.

" What is it Tonya?" G asked.

"Bubbles?" Tonya said with a weird look on her face.

G took a handful of bubbles and blew them towards Tonya. She giggled and could not stop. Down in the downstairs bathroom Marty could hear the giggling he was just putting on his shirt so he went to go investigate. He came to the bathroom that G and his sister were in. She was in the tub giggling and he was blowing bubbles as her form the tub. Marty started to laugh and G looked up see Marty in the doorway.

"I have not heard her giggle like that in quite a while." Marty said.

"Funny Arty funny." Tonia said while giggling.

"OK Tonya time to get washed and dressed." G said.

"Ota." Tonya said.

G got some shampoo and washed Tonya's hair he then grabbed the washcloth and bodywash and washed her back and arms and handed her the cloth to do her legs and stomach. He took the cup on the side of the tub and rinsed her off as the water was draining so that the bubbles were not sticking to her. He grabbed the towel and wrapped her up in it as he picked her up. G dried her hair as well as her body and then grabbed the clothes that were in the backpack. He carried Tonya down the stairs with Marty at his heels. G started to get the dishes in the dishwasher as the house phone rang. G ran and grabbed the phone "Hello Swanson residents G speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hello G. I got held up at the school with the principal I should be home in about thirty minutes." Tammy said.

"Ok we will be ready. See you then. Goodby." G stated.

"Goodby." Tammy said and they hung up with each other.

"Ok we have about thirty minutes before Tammy gets back. Lets see we have The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh." G said as he grabbed the movie and put it in the VHS player. "I am going to just be down the hall starting a load of laundry and finnish the dishes if you need anything."

"Ok." Marty said.

Marty and Tonya sat on the couch and watch the movie there was a loud crashing noise that startled both kids as they both let out a scream. G came running into the living room with a towel wrapped around his hand that had some blood on it.

"Hey it ok. SHHH you are alright." he tried to comfort them.

"What happened to you hand?" Marty asked.

"Oh it is nothing. I just dropped a plate and cup on the floor and they broke. I cut my hand while I was picking up the pieces. It is not that bad, nothing a band aid won't fix." G replied as he took the towel away to show Marty. There were three small cuts on his hand nothing deep and they were like two centimeters long. "See it is not bad." G stated.

Just then Tammy came home and saw the broken dishes on the kitchen floor. She went running into the living room to see G comforting Marty and Tonya while they sat on the couch. That is when she saw G's hand wrapped in a towel.

"Are you ok? Do you need to get stitches?" she asked.

"No I am good all I need is at least a couple of band aids." G stated.

"Ok I will be right back." Tammy said as she left to get the band aids for G. She came back with them as well as a washcloth to wipe away some of the blood.

Once G's hand had been sorted out Tammy went and cleaned up the dishes. Then all four of them went to the hospital to see Roberta.

Tammy walked up to the receptionist and looked at the lady sitting there behind the desk.

"Can I help you with something ma?" she asked as Tammy approached the desk.

"Unfortunately yes we are looking for Roberta Deeks's room. She was brought in here last night. These are here children." Tammy stated while gesturing to Marty and Tonya who was in G's arms.

"She is in room 340 in intensive care they can go and see her for a little while." she said.

"Thank you miss" Tammy repiled. Then they all walked to the elevator to go up to the third floor. G continued to hold Tonya in his arms as they walked to room 340 Marty was the first one to see his mother as he walked a little faster then G and Tammy. He walked in and touched her hand he had tears in his eyes. She flinched and opened her eyes. Her right eye was swollen and bruised. She had two IV's in her right hand. She and a nasal cannula providing her with oxygen.

"Hey baby boy. Don't cry. I am alright. It is just going to take some time." she said.

"I know mama I am just sad that you are here." Marty said.

Just them Tammy and G came in with Tonya.

"Hey baby girl." Roberta said.

"Mama" Tonya said as she tried to squirm out of G's arms with a smile on her face.

"Careful baby girl. I don't want you to fall." Roberta said.

Marty gave his mother a hug and when he did she winced in pain as she had six broken ribs four on her right side and two on her left. Just then the doctor walked in.

"I take it you are here with Mrs. Deeks's children." he said.

"Yes I am, my name is Tammy and this is my son G." Tammy replied.

"Here let me take the kids to go get something to eat." G stated.

"But I wanna stay here with mom." Marty exclaimed.

"Marty I will be here when you get back, I don't want you to see me this way. Besides you need to eat." Roberta stated.

"Ok fine" Marty said feeling rejected.

"Here is some money. Make sure it is not form a vending machine I want them to have something healthy." Tammy said handing G thirty dollars.

"No problem Tammy." G stated as he pulled out his wallet to put the money in there and put it back in his back pocket. "Come on Marty I am pretty sure you and Tonya are hungry I know I am."

"Yeah I am" Marty said. G put his arm around his shoulder and walked to the elevator going down to the first floor and to the cafeteria.

Roberta watched as G left with her children. Tonya was excited to go and eat and Marty looked so sad that she started to tear up.

"Hey what's the matter? G will look after them. He is really good with kids." Tammy stated.

"I don't doubt that, it's just Marty looked so sad. I wish I could comfort him the way a mother is supposed to. It is just so hard to see." Roberta said while wiping her eyes. "So doctor would you please fill Tammy in with the prognossis since she is the one taking care of my children I want her to know."

"Ok that is no problem," he said. "Roberta's right eye is swollen and contused. We are worried about her eyesight in that eye but we will not be able to tell anything until the swelling goes down. She had six broken ribs, four on her right side and two on her left, both caused her to have collapsed lungs we had to put in chest tubes to reinflate both lungs. She had a ruptured spleen so we had to take that out in emergency surgery. Her pelvic bone was also shattered and we and to replace that as well. Her tibia and fibula in her left leg are broken and her fibula in her right leg is broken as well." the doctor finished stating her injuries.

"I don't want the kids to see me like this and I will not be able to provide them with what they need. I would like to put them up for adoption, especially since I do not trust Gordons friends I don't want them to go after the kids." Roberta stated. "I have already talked to a judge this morning and he was able to get the paperwork done so that Gordon cannot get the children."

"Ok I will take the kids on a permanent basis they are so sweet." Tammy stated.

"They are. I just have one condition I would like to see them when I can." Roberta said.

"That is no problem while they are with me." Tammy repiled. "I just wish that there was more that I could do to help you."

"You are doing it right now. My children are the most important thing in my life and you are keeping them safe." Roberta stated.

"You have my word they will be safe." Tammy replied.

G took the kids down to the cafeteria but it was not open. He then walked with the kids to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes miss I was wondering if there was a place around here that I can get these two some food.?" G asked.

"Yes there is if you go out of the hospital and across the street there is a diner." she stated.

"Thank you so much." G said.

"Your welcome," she said with a smile on her face.

They walked to the diner and sat down. A waitress came over to them with two kids menus and place mats and a regular menu and place mat for G.

" Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

" Could I please get a coke and two chocolate milks." G requested.

"Sure no problem" she stated and walked away.

"So let's see here we have chicken nuggets, mac and cheese, spaghetti, and grilled cheese sandwiches. What would you both like?" G asked.

"Nuggets!" Tonya exclaimed.

"Chicken nuggets please" Marty said

"Do you like cottage cheese?" G asked.

"Don't know we have never had it before." Marty said.

"Ok then that is settled." G said as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Ok what will it be?" she asked.

"We would like two orders of the kids chicken nuggets with cottage cheese, a club sandwich with cottage cheese as well and could I get three orders of apple sauce as well." G said.

"Sure thing any sauce for the nuggets?" she asked

"Up" Tonya said.

"Barbeque sauce please" Marty said.

"Ok so that is BBQ sauce and ketchup." she said. The kids nodded their heads. "Ok I will be right back."

"So how old are you Marty?" G asked.

"Twelve and Toni there is two." Marty replied.

"Have you been in school before?"

"Yeah back when I was an only child." Marty replied. "I did not mind not going anymore if it meant that Tonya was safe."

"Well what do you think about going back to school?" G asked.

"Only if Tonya is safe so far I know I can trust her with you and Tammy." Marty exclaimed.

"That would not be a problem I love Tonya. She is the best sister ever." G stated. Tonya giggled in the booster seat next to G. Just then their food arrived. G took Tonya plate and cut up the chicken nuggets to bite sized pieces for her. They sat there at ate their food. The kids liked the cottage cheese. "So how does dessert sound?" G aske

"Yeah" both kids exclaimed.

"Ice cream sundae." G asked and both kids nodded.

Their waitress returned to clear the table and asked "Could I get you anything for dessert?"

"Yes please could I get a sundae with hot fudge and caramel and three spoons please." G stated.

"Sure thing." and with that she walked off and was back in about ten minutes. "Here you go."

The three of them dug into the sundae and for Marty and Tonya that was the first time that they ever had ice cream. And they loved it.

The waitress came back around with the bill and some wet wipes. G took them and cleaned off Tonya face and handed one to Marty.

"Ok you might want to wipe off your face you have chocolate on your nose and how on the earth did you get some up on your forehead." G exclaimed.

Once they were all cleaned off he picked Tonya back up and went to the register and paid for their meals. Then they walked back over to the hospital and made their way back to room 340. When they got there, Tammy got up and let Marty take her seat next to his mother.

"G can I talk to you in private please." Tammy asked.

"Sure one second." he went over and put Tonya on Marty's lap she was asleep and he did not want to wake her up. Then they walked out of the room.

"Everything ok Tammy?" G asked.

"Yeah just Roberta has put the kids up for adoption as she is not able to care for them and does not want her husband to get his hand on them. We will be having them at the house until they get adopted out." Tammy replied.

"That's ok, I don't mind you know that I will help out." G said.

"I know I just wanted to give you a heads up. Before we tell the kids." Tammy stated and then they walked back into the nodded towards Roberta signalling that it was ok to tell the kids.  
"Marty I have something to tell you but first I want you to know that I love you and your sister very much and it gives me a heavy heart to do this, but it is for your own good. I am wanting to put up both up for adoption since I don't want your father to find you and I will not be able to take care of you for a while since it will take me some time to get healed back up." Roberta stated.

Marty handed Tammy his sister and ran out of the door.

"I'll go after him" G said as he went for the door.

Marty had ran to the elevators and was pressing the first floor button just as G and a nurse got there.

"Here I thought that you might need this," she said handing G a box of tissues.

"Thank you." G said to her as she left. She gave a small smile and turned.

"Hey, Marty can we talk for a little bit." G asked. Marty just nodded his head. G pressed the button for the fifth floor and then took him to accuse door for the roof since it was a nice day and he wanted to make sure they were left alone.

"Hey tell me what you are thinking right now." G said.

"That mom does not love us. That she does not want us. That we are nothing." Marty said.

"Hey I know for a fact that your mom does indeed love you. That is why she is doing this. I have been in the system for most of my life. I think I was five when I was in my first foster home. I have seen many kids be put into foster care because they were ripped away from their parents because their parents could not take care of them. Their parents did not care about them, they were just another thing that they had to have. So I know for a fact that your mom does care. That she does love you. And yes she even wants you but also know that it will be hard on you. She is also trying to protect you and your sister from your father. She does not want to see you get hurt." G said.

Marty was still sniffling and he looked up at G and asked. "Well why are you living with Tammy."

"Well she is my foster mom. She is the best I have been is thirty seven different homes and it has been great here with Tammy."

"What happened to your mom and dad?"

"I don't know. All I know is that my first initial is G and my last name is Callen and that is all I know."

"Well how old is someone when they get out of foster care?"

"It is when they turn eighteen."

"How old are you?"

"I turned nineteen two months ago. Tammy is letting me stay there until I can get my feet under me and be able to get a place of my own. So you ready to go back to see your mom."

"Yeah I guess."  
"OK let's go."

G got up and walked with marty back to the door for the hospital. As they got on the elevator Marty hung close to G as he possibly could. As they approached the door to Roberta's room a lady about four foot nine inches and approximately forty one years old was waiting there for them to return. G turned towards Marty and knelt down on one knee to look him in the face.

"Why don't you go on in. I will be right behind you." G stated.

"Callen, I came to let you know that you were accepted into the CIA. You start training in two months. That should give you enough time to get situated with everything you need to do. And Callen, take care of yourself." the lady said.

"I will Henretta." G exclaimed.

The lady walked away leaving G there to tell Tammy that he was leaving. G walked back into the hospital room.

"G" Tonya said as she sat on the edge of her mothers bed.

"Hey Tonya. I see that you are up" G said as he came into the room further. He had a small smile on his face but Tammy noticed that it did not reach his eyes like it normally does.

"G is everything ok?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you later on tonight." G replied.

"OK" Tammy stated.

The kids spent another couple of hours with their mother, and it was time to leave and get the other kids from school.G took Tonya back to the house while Tammy took Marty to the school to get him registered.

"Ok, Tonya do you want to go shopping with me. Get some clothes for you and your brother as well as school stuff." G asked.

"Yeah!" Tonia exclaimed.

G carried Tonya up to his room to get the stash of money he had saved up for a rainy day and today was just that occasion. He had about four hundred dollars there. He then went back outside and got into his car. He put Tonya in her booster seat and they were off to the nearest Walmart. When they got there G picked her up and put her in a cart.

"Ok where to first. Do you want some toys?" G asked.

Tonya nodded her head.

"OK then toys it is." G said as he started off toward the side of the store where the toy section was. He came to a stop in front of the teddy bears and picked up four different ones. "Which one do you like?" he asked

Tonya pointed to the dark brown teddy with a red ribbon around his neck.

"Ok" he said handing it to Tonya. "Which one do you think your brother would like.

Tonya pointed to the light brom teddy with a blue ribbon around his neck. G placed the teddy bear in the cart and put the other two back. He then went to the dolls. He found one that was about the size of a newborn baby and handed her to Tonya as well so she could hang on to the stuff that he was getting her. He then went to the boy toys and picked up a couple of cars and a batman action figure as well as a slinky. He made his way to the books and found some Dr Seuss books and picked them up as well as some letter flash cards. He found the coloring books and found a ducky one. Putting all of that into the cart he then found some Hardy Boys books that he thought that Marty would like that he picked up as well. They then went to the stationary where he picked up two boxes of crayons one was a 24 count and the other was a 64 count. He also got a pencil case and some pencils, erasers, notepads, folders, ruler and a calculator. He then went to the backpacks and picked up a couple of girlish ones. "Which one do you like?" He asked.

Tonya pointed to the purple one with ponies on it. G put it into the cart and put the other one away as he picked up a couple boyish ones. "Which one do you think your brother would like?"

Tonya pointed to the back one that had yellow batman symbols on it, and G put that on in the cart as well as he put back the other one. He then went to the baby section and found the girl clothes for Tonya's baby doll as well as a diaper bag. Tonya picked out a couple of outfits as well as a onsie. G then went to the clothes section for toddlers. Tonya again picked out a couple of outfits that were in sets, four t-shirts, three jeans, two shorts, three long sleeve shirts, and a fall jacket. He then went to the boys clothes and found the same there for Marty that looked like it would fit him. He then went to the shoes and Tonya picked out a pair of tennis shoes that lit up and G found Marty a pair of black tennis shoes. G then went to the health and beauty section and first went to the hair products picked up a brush and comb for Marty and then picked Tonia up so she could pick out her own brush and comb which were purple G also found a purple mirror. He put Tonya back into the cart and went over to the headbands where he picked out some that where the same color as the shirts that Tonya picked out as well as some plain back ponytail holders. He found a small purple cobutal that he picked up so Tonya to keep all of her hair stuff in and add to it as she got older. He then picked up some Pert shampoo for Marty and grabbed three kid shampoos. "Which one would you like they all smell like strawberries. Tonya pointed to the one that was green with a whale on it. "OK and I will grab the matching conditioner and detangler." G stated was he grabbed them and put them in the cart. They made there way to the bath toys and G found a rubber duck and a mermaid. He also picked up a thing of Mr. Bubbles bubble bath. Tonya ended up falling asleep in the cart.

They made their way to the body wash and G found some Zest bars and then found the My Little Pony body wash and grabbed that as well. They then made their way to the toothbrushes where G found a set with both blue and purple in it. He picked up some plain Colgate for Marty he picked up a My Little Pony thing of toothpaste for Tonya. He then found a couple of caddies one blue and one purple that they could put their shower stuff in. He then went to the towels and pick up a couple dark blue bath towels and washcloths for Marty and then a couple of purple bath towels and washcloths for Tonya.

He made his way to the bedding and got a Batman set for Marty and My Little Pony that was purple for Tonya. As well as a couple of pillows. He made his way up to the registers and was putting everything up on the belt when it came time for the teddy bear and doll that Tonia had in her arms G handed each one to the cashier one at a time. Tonya stirred a little but did not wake up. The total came to two hundred dollars. G did not think it was that bad for what he got. However he did forget a night light.

"Mama, do you mind if I leave the cart up here I forgot something back there that I really need to get." G asked the cashier.

"That is no problem." she said.

He picked Tonya up and was able to get the bare and doll out of her hands without her waking up however she tightened her grip around G's neck. G walked back to the hardware department and was able to find a nightlight and some extra bulbs. He then went back to the same cashier that they had earlier.

"Is she your daughter?" the cashier asked.

G gave a little chuckle. "No, she is my foster sister. My foster mother just took in her and her brother today." G said with a slight sad tone in his voice.

"Ah, well you must have made quite an impression on her. It looks like she feels safe with you."

"Thank you." G said with a smile as he paid for the two extra items. He then went to put Tonya back into the cart but she woke up with a start and started to fuss.

"Hey Tonya its ok. Its me G." he said.

"Ware Arty?" Tonya said.

"He's with Tammy remember." G said

"O, yeah." Tonya said a little too sad.

"Would you like some McDonald's?" G asked

"Wat that?" Tonya asked.

"Ok that is settled yes you are getting some McDonald's." G said.

"It is a restaurant where you can get chicken nuggets for a cheese burger with fries and a soda and it come with a toy." the cashier said.

Tonya's eyes lit up and she nodded her head. The cashier chuckled and told them to have a good day as G put Tonia back in the cart. He then went to the pay phone and called the house and Tammy answered.

"_Hello"_

"Hello Tammy it is me G. I am planning on taking Tonya out to McDonald's and was wondering if you and the kids wanted to join us."

"_Sure we will be there in about ten minutes"_

"Ok we will see you there." G hung up the phone started out towards the car. He put everything into the trunk and then took the cart to the coral he picked up Tonya and went back to the car and strapped her in. Then got into the driver's seat himself and started out of the parking lot to the McDonald's that he knew that Tammy would be going to. G and Tonya made it to the restaurant just a little bit before Tammy showed up with everyone else. Marty was the first one out of the van and over to the car where G was waiting.

"Hey Toni how was your day with G."

"Good, Arty."

"Come on, let's go in and eat" Tammy said.

Marty looked at the menu and decided on a cheeseburger happy meal. Tonya whispered something into G's ear.

"You sure?" G asked and Tonya nodded her head. "Ok" he chuckled.

Tammy noticed that Tonia has only talked to G and Marty, and only very few words to herself. She was hoping that the little girl would open up soon. G was the first one to order and he got himself a Big Mac meal then ordered two cheeseburger happy meals and a four piece chicken nugget for a just in case Tonya did not like the cheeseburger that she wanted. They got their food and sat down to eat. Once it was all gone and to Marty and G's surprise Tonya ate the cheeseburger and G ate the chicken nuggets, they all left with G driving Tonya and Marty in his car.

G got to the house first and he let Tonya out of the car seat she ran up to the door and Marty helped him with the bags. "Why don't we put these in my room I will show you where it is." G said as he unlocked the door and scooped Tonya up before he opened the door up. G walked up the stairs and tuned to the right and went down the hall to the last door on the right. There were three beds in the room. A couple of desks and three dressers. On one of the dressers there was a television as well as a vcr. G and Marty sat down the bags in the middle of the floor and then they all went downstairs to wait for Tammy. Once she pulled into the driveway on got all of the kids into the house she went to the television and put in Fox and The Hound for the kids to watch and G went up to the bedroom to get it situated for the kids. He got out the bedspreds and put them on the beds he put Tonya in the middle bed so she had both Marty and G on either side of her. He put the respected teddy bears on the beds as well. G then picked up the clothes that he got for the kids and put them in the dressers. Just then Tonya came up to the room with the help of Tammy on the stairs.

"G can I hewp wou?" Tonya asked.

"Sure thing kido." G said.

Tonya grabbed the bag that held all of Marty's school supplies in it and dragged it over to her bed. G put her and the bag along with Marty's back pack on her bed and sat down himself.

"Here, kido let me open them up and you can put them in the case and backpack."

"Otay" Tonya said

We finished with the bedroom by the time it was bedtime and Tonya fell asleep fast in her new bed. Marty on the other hand had been apprehensive about going back to school. As the days went on turning into weeks and the weeks to months and the months into a year. Marty could not believe what he was hearing, his sister was being adopted by a family from Michigan. The family was coming to visit with Tammy and Marty and G.

"Marty, everything will be fine. If it is ok with Tammy we would love for you to come out on your breaks and visit us. We know how much that would mean to Tonya." Mrs. Warner said as she and her husband sat on the couch.

As the years went by Tonya started to go by her middle name Emily as she would not let anyone else call her by her first name except her brothers Marty and G. G would often write letters to her to keep in touch, and Marty was there every chance that he could until he became an adult and had a place of his one that Tonya's parents let her go spend the summer breaks with him. Marty became a LA police office and Tonya followed in his footsteps becoming a Michigan state trooper.


End file.
